


where we are (and hope to stay)

by brightsmile



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, amen for the start of the tour and beginning of nonstop narry interaction, except this was only supposed to be like 300 words and then this happened, i can literally feel the inspiration flowing through my fingers onto the keyboard, i love when this happens, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightsmile/pseuds/brightsmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Okay, not that I don't adore your current headband craze or anything, but why are you showing me the shirt you used to make some?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You're going to wear it tonight."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> <br/>(Or, Niall had to go and wear a cut-off flannel shirt and my writing brain turned back on and created a thing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	where we are (and hope to stay)

 

Niall's never been more excited or ready for anything in his life.

 

In fact, he's been tweeting about the start of their WWA tour for the last couple of days and telling everyone who will listen about how he knows the next few months will be some of the most amazing they've had so far.

 

He's packed his suitcases to perfection, rehearsed with the boys and the band in a blur of his favorite harmonies and guitar chords, and basically fangirled with their millions of fans about how incredible this all really is.

 

So, when it's finally the day of the opening concert, Niall knows for certain he's beyond prepared and that _nothing_ in the world will be able to mess up his night.

 

This of course means he ends up spilling tea all over the shirt he’s planned to wear to open the concert.

 

"Fuck!" he shouts because he's expecting scalding hot liquid and an excruciating burn across his chest, but miraculously the liquid is cold and instead Niall's overcome with a burning desire to tackle the idiot who left a full cup of tea perched on the corner of the table he's just run into.

 

He picks up the knocked-over cup and sets it right-side up on the table, but the damage is already done if the puddle across the table and dripping onto the floor says anything.

 

Plus, there's the fact that his blue t-shirt is sticking to his skin and currently has a very noticeable stain across the front to take into account.

 

_At least my shoes were spared_ , he thinks, feeling more relieved than angry about the situation at this point as he heads to one of the dressing rooms.

 

Obviously, it's too much to hope that no one will be there and he'll be able to change in private without anyone knowing what's happened, but of course Niall's not that lucky and as soon as he pushes the door open and walks in, he finds Harry sitting on the couch and messing around on his phone.

 

At the sound of Niall's entrance he looks up, green eyes doing a quick once-over of Niall's body, before he promptly bursts out in obviously amused laughter.

 

"Forget your bib again, Ni?" he asks with a crooked smile when he's finished before tucking his phone into the back pocket of his jeans and standing to stretch.

 

"Shut up," Niall replies, cheeks flushing, "I liked this shirt, asshole."

 

Harry nods, "I did too. You look good in blue."

 

Niall rolls his eyes, but can't help the grin that spreads across his face as he finally reaches behind him for the neck of the shirt and pulls it off.

 

"Although I'm ninety-five percent sure it was Louis who left the stupid cup of tea on the edge of the table, I've learned my lesson about making assumptions like that about a guy who thinks it's a laugh to try and spray me with a fire extinguisher."

 

Niall pauses, shaking his head with a chuckle at the thought of Louis and his antics before he turns his attention back to Harry, "So, was it you?"

 

"Don't know what you're talking about," Harry says, eyes glued to Niall's naked chest, "Haven't had any tea since this morning."

 

Niall studies the taller boy's face for a moment, searching for any evidence to show that's he's lying, but finds none and with a sigh goes to grab a towel to clean himself up.

 

"Grab me a shirt, Harry." he calls over his shoulder, "My suitcase is over by the door."

 

He hears Harry snort at his request, "I know where it is. I'm the one who put it there earlier."

 

Niall smiles and scrubs the towel across his skin until Harry calls over from across the room.

 

"Jesus Niall, I think you packed more clothes than the rest of us combined."

 

"Yeah, well sorry I don't want to look like a homeless person Mr _. I-choose-to-wear-the-same-pair-of-jeans-every-single-day-but-buy-four-million-dollar-mansions-in-L.A.-for-fun_."

 

"They're comfortable!" Harry exclaims voice growing louder as he walks towards him, "And I don't know why you're complaining, it's not like you're not going to spend a lot of your time at the house with me."

 

"Alright, I'll give you that, but..." Niall trails off as he turns around to find Harry standing before him with a huge smile and one of Niall's white tees in his hands along with another piece of clothing that the older lad knows he did _not_ pack in his suitcase.

 

"Harry, what the hell is that?"

 

"Cut-off flannel. It's mine" Harry says like it's the most obvious thing in the world (which it kind of is, but that doesn't matter), "Why do you look so surprised by it?"

 

Niall's eyebrows furrow and he ignores the question, "Why did you cut off the sleeves?"

 

Harry uses his free hand to point at the piece of fabric currently tangled in his (desperately in need of a haircut) hair, "I needed more headbands."

 

Niall nods shortly as he takes his t-shirt from Harry's hands and pulls it on, "Okay, not that I don't adore your current headband craze or anything, but why are you showing me the shirt you used to make some?"

 

"You're going to wear it tonight."

 

Niall tries to find a way to formulate his words in a way that will hurt Harry's feelings in the least way possible, "Haz, I don't think that's really my style. I mean you definitely pull it off, but I'm pretty sure that's not for me"

 

Instead of being deterred, Harry rolls his eyes and grabs Niall's hand to tug him forward and slips the blue flannel up his arms and over his shoulders.

 

The shorter boy tries to protest, but Harry ignores him, straightening the shirt on Niall's body and carefully folding the collar down before sliding his hands down Niall's neck to rest on his shoulders as he smiles down at him, leaning closer until their foreheads rest against each other.

 

"Like I said before," Harry murmurs, lips blowing hot air across Niall's, _"You. Look. Great. In. Blue."_

 

He punctuates each word with squeeze of his fingers, hands slipping down to wrap around Niall's waist to pull him against his body.

 

Yet, when Niall's eyes slip shut and he tilts his head up, hands reach up around Harry's shoulders, their lips barely touch before the younger boy suddenly detaches himself and strides across the room, leaving Niall to stumble forward and nearly fall flat on his face.

 

"Harry, what the hell?" he mumbles after he's regained his balance, "What are you getting out of my suitcase now?"

 

Harry ignores him and instead destroys any semblance of the tidy suitcase Niall had worked so hard to pack as he pulls out pair of jeans after pair of jeans, looking over them quickly before shaking his head and tossing them to the side.

 

"You're picking that all up." Niall says after Harry walks back over to him, a pair of the chosen jeans in his hands.

 

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Anyway, put these on; those pants don't go with the flannel."

 

Niall blinks at him, "You're kidding."

 

"Actually, I'm not." Harry smirks, pushing the jeans into Niall's arms, "Now change."

 

For a second, Niall thinks about arguing, but they're supposed to get ready to go out and start the show in a little less than an hour and Niall's starting to get butterflies.

 

However, when he's putting on the jeans Harry's picked out, he quickly realizes they're the tightest pair he owns and when he's finished buckling up his belt, he takes one glance down at his painfully obvious chicken legs before glancing up at Harry with an unimpressed expression.

 

_"Are you serious?"_

 

When Harry doesn't answer him and instead bites his lip as his gaze runs up and down Niall's body, the blonde sighs and starts to turn away, but before he can, the younger boy surges forward and grabs him, one hand going to his hip and the other to tangle in in his hair as he pushes their lips together in a needy kiss.

 

In a flash of lips, tongue, and teeth, Harry has Niall pressed against the wall, head bracketed between the taller boy's arms as Harry slides his palms down the wall and rocks his hips forward with moan.

 

"I've done a great job, you look fantastic." Harry murmurs, lips trailing across Niall's cheek until he can nibble at his ear.

 

Niall lets out a breathy laugh, "I'm basically wearing your clothes."

 

He can feel the younger boy smirk against his neck before he makes his way back over to his lips and whispers, _"Exactly."_

 

Niall opens his eyes and looks into Harry's to see the pure adoration he's grown used to and he smiles before leaning back in to whisper back, "Maybe it'll teach Zayn not to steal your seat."

 

Harry smile wide, eyes twinkling and jokingly says, "That's the plan!" before Niall tugs him back down for another kiss.

 

So, maybe they almost end up being late and the other boys make a jibe or two (or nine) about Niall's new Harry-esque outfit, but in the seconds before the show starts, Niall can honestly say he's never been more excited or ready for anything in his life.

 

And a glance over at Harry who's beaming at him in the way he saves **only for him** tells him all he needs to know.

 

_It's going to be a great tour._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did I win for having the first WWAT narry fic? haha
> 
> Also, come say [hey](http://narryblush.tumblr.com/) and freak out with me about this tour and all the wonderful things Harry and Niall will do together:


End file.
